


Antics During Auror Training

by MJaneE_FandomLover1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, Crack, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 08:20:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5121449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MJaneE_FandomLover1/pseuds/MJaneE_FandomLover1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's time for the routine inspections of the Trainee Dorms and- Oh my...</p>
<p>Draco... Harry... Boys, what are you doing?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Antics During Auror Training

In the land of Auror Training, the likes and conditions of which are unimaginable, it is that routine time for - Trainee Dorm Inspections. Now do not be fooled, there are many a shenanigan and lollygagging incorporated into the lives of the Trainees and their Trainers. The Inspections are not exempt to this particualr tradition. It is precisely this tradition that would spark the aptly named occasion known to all the Auror community as, _About f***ing time!_

 

* * *

 

Unfortunately, for Ron Weasley, his precious mind was unprepared for the assault upon his fragile psyche. However much he agreed with the obvious notion that Draco and Harry were meant to be, he would forever be "damaged" by _About f***ing time!_ for as long as his existence would continue. In whatever inarnation or form, the event would bring about an immediate cringe to his countenance amoungst the laughter of those around him in remembrance of what happened.

 

* * *

 

An exasperated Ron gave up on his dorm and hoped that he would be assigned a dormmate soon. Cleaning was not his forte and the fact that he had to keep his entire Auror Trainee Dormitory quarters tidy was a task that would always seem - to him - to be an impossible task. Knowing that Harry and Draco as well, would be able to help, as they always did, he left his hopeless mess to fetch them.

Being rather familiar with the two he arrived at their room. Not expecting anything out of the ordinary from their ususal in-door (bloody sodding odd) game of Seekers seek. What greeted his sight, shocked him to the core. With no reaction from the occupants of the room, Ron stood watching the harrowing scene with a Stupefied expression for exactley three point five seconds before slowly closing the door doing an about face and returning to his room. Whereupon he lay on his bed for the remainder of the day until dinner. With a blank stare up at the ceiling he went over all that he was fond of in an effort to desperately Obliviate what he just saw from his memory.

 

* * *

 

Kingsley left Ron with a once over of the catastrophe that was the boy's dorm, mentally noting to assign a dormmate sooner rather than later, after a quick bemused assessment of the wellbeing of its sole occupant. Making his way through the other dorms he came to that which caused such a traumatic reation from the youngest male Weasley. Opening Draco and Harry's dorm door he raised a brow at the two, both of whom were cleaning in nothing but their underwear and as he watched abandoned their cleaning to begin randomly thrusting at nothing before thrusting at each other. Once again, without any acknowledgment of whether or not they would be or had been seen. As thoroughly done as he was with having to watch the pair deny their obvious attraction for each other in favour of floating in the comfort of their friendship, it seemed that they had made their want for being more into a romantic relationshp. Kingsley Shacklebot, Head Auror of the Ministry had only one thing to say on behalf of the entire Wizarding World.

"About f***ing time!"

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> A little thing that was brought into being during a Spoopy Halloween Party with my friends. ;)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, my little pumpkins! May the Spoopy be ever a part of your Halloween~ ❤


End file.
